New Republic Defense Forces
The New Republic Defense Forces (NRDF) was the unified combat arm of the New Republic. The New Republic Defense Forces for all incarnations of the government differed slightly. The New Republic Defense Forces under all heads of state consisted of the New Republic Defense Fleet, the New Republic Army and the New Republic Marine Corps. While the ranks of High General and Fleet Admiral were the highest obtainable ranks in the New Republic Army and Defense Fleet respectively the Chief of State or Supreme Chancellor could elevate someone to the rank of Supreme Commander which outranked all officers and was directly answerable to the Chief of State or Supreme Chancellor. New Republic Defense Fleet The New Republic Navy, once the Galactic Alliance Defense Fleet, was reorganized at the same time as the central government was. Its structure is more or less the same, with a few slight changes here and there. Currently, there are five departments in the New Republic Navy. They are the New Republic Starfleet, The Office of Naval Intelligence, the Office of Special Operations, The Starfighter Corps, and the Fleet Defense Corps. The New Republic Navy is commanded by its military commander, the High Admiral, and its civilian commander, The Minister of Defense. The Fleet Defense Corps (FDC) is made up of a corps sized unit of force of enlisted men and officers who are chosen to guard naval bases and other facilities, as well as partake in repelling boarders, or boarding ships. The size of each individual detachment depends on the size of the area meant to be protected. However large the detachment, it is usually commanded by a Lt. Commander or a Lieutenant. The detachment is divided into squads of eight, commanded by a Chief Petty Officer, and then further divided into two fireteams of four, commanded by a Petty Officer 1st Class. The entirety of the Corps is commanded by an esteemed Vice Admiral operating out of the Navy’s headquarters on Dac. Each member of the Fleet Corps is equipped with a standard issue rifle and wears airtight armor capable of letting natural air in from the ship’s oxygen supply, or from using its own tank while in space. The Starfighter Corps (SFC) is responsible for the day to day operation of the navy’s starfighters and shuttles. It’s comprised of pilots and mechanics that take care of said craft. The Corps is commanded by an esteemed Admiral operating out of the Navy’s headquarters on Dac. All members of the corps, like all other members of the Republic military, receive standard training riflemen training. The Corps is divided into several Star Forces, commanded by a Rear Admiral. Then further divided into wings of 72 craft, commanded by a Commodore, then into two groups of 36 craft, commanded by a Commander. These groups are divided even further, this time into three squadrons of twelve. Squadrons are commanded by Lt. Commanders. Squadrons are then split up into three flights of four, these commanded by Lieutenants. A list of spacecraft operated by the corps is provided down below. The Office of Special Operations (OSO) is a widely known branch of the navy throughout the galaxy. The OSO partakes in various operations. Among them are counterterrorism, reconnaissance, direct action, manhunts, search and rescue, hostage rescue, psychological operations, and sabotage. Each OSO operative is, without exception, a male of any physically fit species. The OSO equips each of its operatives with RW7 Carbines and gives them an option to choose from nearly any sidearm they wish. They’re equipped with protective armor, thermal and night vision goggles. The office’s commander is an esteemed Vice Admiral who operates out of the Nacy’s headquarters on Dac. The OSO deploys in squads led by a Lt. Commander, with a Lieutenant as his executive officer. The squads are then made up of thirteen enlisted men, typically ranking between Petty Officer 1st Class and Chief Petty Officer First Class. The Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI) specializes in analyzing and gathering information on the enemies of the New Republic. ONI funds various operations beyond things involving intelligence gathering. Among these operations are funding revolutionary groups on imperial controlled worlds and scientific research, specifically in the field of biology. Beyond research, intelligence, and counter intelligence, ONI engages in black operations by sending its Black Opts Teams (BOTs) into enemy territory. ONI is headed by the Director of Naval Intelligence, typically someone of the Admiral pay grade. The New Republic Starfleet (NRS) is responsible for the operation of the Republic’s many capital ships and frigates. This is the largest branch of the navy, having nearly the entirety of any starship’s crew within this department. NRS is commanded by an esteemed Admiral operating out of the Navy’s headquarters on Dac. Fleets themselves are commanded by other Admirals, which are divided into several different battle groups, commanded by Vice Admirals, and flotillas, commanded by either Rear Admirals or Commodores. Captains usually command the larger capital ships, mostly destroyers and cruisers, while Commanders usually command the smaller frigates. Some Lt. Commanders are also eligible for command of a small frigate, typically corvettes. New Republic Marine Corps The New Republic Marine Corps was the largest ship-to-ship combat force in the history of the galaxy. The New Republic Marine Corps were subject to the New Republic Defense Fleet but operated its own independent command known as the Marine Corps Command and was led by a General who was selected by the Supreme Chancellor to act as head of the Marines. The Marines were widely known for their exploits in combat. The Marines received privy treatment compared to the New Republic Army. The Marines had a similar ranking structure and organizational structure as the New Republic Army, they often conflicted with the Army for resources and attention. The Marines were divided into Corps which were assigned to specific regions of the galaxy often corresponding with the Fleets they served. New Republic Army The New Republic Army was formed from the Galactic Alliance Marines upon the dissolution of the Alliance and the reformation of the Republic. Once a defensive and relaxed force, Chancellor Faras roused the army to become a true machine of war, with thousands of soldiers and vehicles of war striving to fight for the Republic and to protect both their families and their values. Recruitment stations were opened on every planet within Republic jurisdiction to bolster the flagging military, and Faras was hailed as a revolutionary man. In 260 ABY the newly elected Chancellor Schmidt would make numerous changes to the Republic. Despite Faras' attempts to strengthen the army it was still pale in comparison to the Empire's military, and thus Schmidt set about changing that. After meeting with her top commanders she introduced a new set of armour to bring the Republic's own up to date. The five main armies were reorganized and renumbered, with the First Army remaining as the private defence force of the capital, and the Second Army considered the actual leading army. Within the Army of the Republic each soldier is expected to carry his or her weight, as this branch of the military is not gender-oriented. Promotion comes as a result of hard work, determination, loyalty and experience, four tenets that the Army prides itself on. The Army is considered to be an excellent fighting force, with advances in weaponry and armour being the main focus of the research and development divisions of the New Republic. The standard Republic soldier is more than capable of holding his own against the standard Imperial, and they work exceedingly well both solo and in units. Within the New Republic Army there is four different departments: Special Operations, Army Intelligence, the Republic Guard and the Quartermaster's Office. Special Operations deals with the aspects of fighting that the average soldier cannot handle; high-end infiltration and sabotage missions, assassination assignments and things such as this, and are sometimes called upon to act as bodyguards to high ranking officials. They are the elite of the New Republic military, comparable to the Imperial Stormtroopers. Army Intelligence deals with all aspects of intelligence - scouting missions, report receiving/sending and so forth - for the Republic Army. The Republican Guard serves as the Republic's police force. Patrolling the streets of every city on every planet within Republic Jurisdiction, the Republican Guard is answerable to Army Command but that authority can be overridden by the Office of the Chancellor, to halt betrayal or corruption. They are armed with equipment designed to subdue civilians but are able to call upon more offensive weaponry if necessary. They are not feared but respected, and uphold Republic law with faith and loyalty. The Quartermaster's Office deals with the arming of all military forces within the Republic; they send munitions to the army, navy and so forth, and without the Quartermaster the military would be weapon and armourless. Rank and Organization The New Republic Army adopted similar ranks to the Galactic Republic Army that had borrowed a rank structure from the Imperial Army. Category:New Republic military units